His Fallen Angel
by Bakaperson
Summary: Trowa, a prince of the kingdom of Kindlemoore and next in line to rule all of the Rue, is forced to get a slave when he finds it immoral but decides to get on to set it free. Heero, a Toa boy, is that slave. They want to co-exist, their species.


** I thought this would be fun so I put it up...Trowa's 11, Heero's 8, 3x1 2x5 4xR**

He really hated this, it was wrong and cruel but he was to do it or get locked in the dungeons for all eternity, since he couldn't die. He sighed and ruffled his wings a bit before laying them flat once again. He walked inside and sat down behind all of the other lords and ladies in the theatre to buy a slave like he was forced to do. _But maybe I can treat him kindly and give him a new home! Yes, they just said I have to buy one, not abuse one!_ He smiled a bit at his plan and decided he would go and talk to the owner of the trade and ask for the most pitiful one he had.

He stood up and went outside feeling comfortable with the warmth of the sun on his face and wings and walked around to the back where a long rod held horizontal to the ground by the glowing bar of energy that flowed from the ground as well as being covered with loops to tie the captured slaves on.

He grimaced and walked towards a blonde man with long hair and sharp blue eyes that pierced his heart with ice. At once a smile graced his features causing him to look like a cunning fox with prey in sight and reach.

"Yes Mizer?" He said politely and Trowa almost winced at the tone.

"I want an inventory of the slaves please, for I don't have much time at the moment, I'll pay double for it if it causes any problems." The mans eyes sparkled with greed and he nodded, holding out his hands.

"Three grails and nine cells is all I ask right now please, for any slave you pick." Trowa pulled out the money and the other shoved it into his pocket.

"Show me the worst of your slaves please, the ones you plan to kill." Trowa almost shivered at the harsh word.

"We only have one but it's not worth your troubles." Trowa scowled and glared at the man with his one visible eye. "Ah, but I'll show you cause you asked."

The man lead him to a cage where a bundle lay huddled in the corner shivering with black wings wrapped around it and a gray tail wrapped around itself.

"I'll take it." Trowa said after one look and the bundle twitched. The man started to stutter his protests but Trowa silenced him with a low growl. "Open the cage." The man hurriedly did as ordered and stepped back while Trowa climbed up and moved inside. The tail twitched and unwrapped from the bundle, starting to fluff out and the feathers on the wings rose a bit.

"I promise no harm to whomever it is that hides from me." Trowa said softly as he moved closer. "I'm unguarded and unarmed, please come from your hiding and don't be scared." The tail fluffed out further and wings puffed up. "C'mon." Trowa coaxed and the wings opened a bit to reveal a scowling boy with short messy chocolate hair and white colored eyes, the pupil still very visible. Trowa gasped and stepped forward, kneeling down and leaning for a closer look at the unheard of eye color that was just a bit browner, like a cream color. "Beautiful…" Trowa whispered as his hand reached out and the face's mouth open and bit him on the hand, fangs sinking in and Trowa winced as the pain flared through his hand and arm. Blood trickled out the corners of its mouth and down where it pooled at, as Trowa saw now, his knees.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I insult you calling you beautiful?" The boy flinched a bit and his grip loosened. "If I offended you I am very sorry. I didn't mean to." Trowa looked down a bit and then back up in surprise as the boy let go of his hand and Trowa let it fall to his side where it oozed in silence.

"Do you…have a name I can call you by? Or, would you rather not come with me. I'll understand if you don't want…" He trailed off when he looked into the eyes that slowly seemed to change color. HE watched in silence as the eyes darkened slowly to a soulful blue. "Beau…han…nice." Trowa ended. The boy looked over Trowa's shoulder and nodded his chin at the man who stood outside with a gun at the ready. Trowa followed his gaze and a low growl escaped his throat.

"I don't know why you have the gun when he hasn't attacked me yet and I own him now so you can put that abomination away. It is useless here." The man frowned and shook his head.

"I will not put my gun away. One of my men have a broken arm and lost a hand because of him this morning. Hurry up so I can get my show going." He cocked his gun to make his point. Trowa's wings fluffed up in anger as did the boys and the man lowered the gun and placed it on the ground. Trowa nodded and returned his attentions back to the boy.

"Name?" The boy shook his head and pointed at the man and then his ear and made a slashing movement. "Oh, you don't want people to know it, especially him?" The boy nodded and glared at the man who moved closer to his gun and was now squatting. "Can you walk?" The boy nodded and folded his wings to his back and pushed himself up on shaky legs. "Alright, I'll trust your judgment, but if you fall I'll carry you the rest of the way." Heero glared at Trowa, his tail swishing in annoyance. "Alright then, come with me, unless you want to lead the way out of the cage?" The boy blinked at the question and nodded, walking out of the cage and Trowa followed.

They were out of earshot of the man before the boy finally stopped and looked at Trowa. "My name is Heero and I am not yours. Thank you for freeing me." His wings spread out behind him and Trowa grasped hi hand.

"If you ever are in trouble. Go to the castle and go into the kitchens. Find a woman named Cathrine and ask her to help you find me. My name is Trowa. 'til then, have a safe flight and don't get caught or killed." Trowa gave him a small smile and let go. Heero smirked and flew off. Trowa sighed and walked down the street feeling miserable. _Oh dear, sis is going to kill me! Ah, I can just tell her that I sent him on a task and he jumped to it immediately and that he has a collar already._ He nodded as he walked down the street and to the large marble expanse of his home, Kindlemoore Castle.

**Review**


End file.
